Boku no Uzumaki Academia
by RamaBaz120
Summary: Naruto, después de la 4 Guerra Ninja, luego de una lucha con Sasuke , es herido y obligado a dejar su carrera ninja atrás.
1. Dejando todo atras

ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA HISTORIA DE KAMEN RAIDER PREDAROR:

MONSTRUO MUSUME NO UZUMAKI.

bla-bla-bla (humano hablando)

 _bla-bla-bla (humano pensando)_

Dejando todo atrás para

empezar de cero

3 Meses despues de la 4 ° Guerra Shinobi

OFICINA DEL HOKAGE

Kakashi, el 6to hokage de Konohagakure no Sato, no podia creerlo, no queria a el estaba el Ninja N ° 1 en sorprender a la gente, Naruto Uzumaki ...

-Kakashi-san, estoy aquí para presentar mi renuncia oficial del cuerpo ninja de Konoha

(Traje: El último)

-Escucha Naruto, que es difícil para ti, pero solo estamos recuperando los daños de Akatsuki y de la Guerra, ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco? - Dijo el Kopi nin a el rubio

Tengo que recordar lo que hice ese maldito bastardo y TU Jutsu y Mi brazo derecho sujeto con un cabestrillo - Debido a eso - Levantado su manga, mostrando el borde lleno de cicatrices - Debido a eso, MI CARRERA NINJA SE ACABO , TODO POR CULPA DEL UCHIHA QUE CAMINA COMO SI NADA. - Tranquilizandose un poco - porque a eso, un Konoha le costo su lugar en la Alianza Shinobi

Escena retrospectiva

Finalizando la batalla contra Kaguya, Naruto y Sasuke liberaron a la Alianza de el Tsukuyomi Infinito; Sasuke desafio a el rubio a un combate para decidir de una vez por todas quien es el más fuerte. Todo el mundo fue el testigo de la gran batalla entre el Uchiha y el Uzumaki, que fue comparable con la que bailó Madara y Hashirama hace años, en la cual Naruto salio victorioso, sin embargo Sasuke ataco a el rubio por la espalda con su Chidori eiso, dejandolo noqueado por todo el esfuerzo anterior.

Los Gonkages, actuaron de inmediato reteniendo a Sasuke (Raikage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage) y sellando su chacra, mientras los demas ayudaban a naruto con su herida.

Luego de muchas pruebas y análisis, con Naruto despierto, descubrió que el 80% de su Rojo de Chacra estaba inservible, el rubio creía que Tsunade podía curarlo, lamentablemente no podia hacer aunque fuera la mejor no podia. Ese dia, quedo marcado como el fin de su vida como Ninja.

Fin FlashBack

No lo volvere a repetir, aquí está mi renuncia y fin de la historia.- Sentencio el Uzumaki

Puedo arreglar las cosas, puedo mandar un Sasuke a prisión, y otra cosa para que no te tengas que ir, casi sublicando el Hokage

No me intereza. Tuvieron 17 años para cambiar, pero nada. Los aldeanos me siguen viendo como el demonio, pero cuando amenazan su vida, vienen a buscarme. - Golpeando la mesa - De no ser por mi no hubiesen ganado todas las alianzas que perdieron-

(Eso era verdad, tras el ataque al uzumaki, todos los kilos pidieron su encarcelamiento; Kakashi se nego, gracias a eso, Konohagakure no Sato quedo expulsada de la alianza y todas las aldeas rompieron lazos con algunas, pero en las que Naruto fue primordial , nunca volvieron a hablar a Konoha, incluso llegaron a declarar la Guerra si iban a sus tierras) - De no ser por mi Bachan no huviera vuelto, de no ser por mi ... no estarian vivos. Perdi demasiado como para que lo que me gusta, mañana por el amanecer, me largo.

NO VOY A PERMITIR ESO-Grito levantandose de su silla- Que seas el heroe no te mas derecho a ti que a otro, recuerda que puedo neg ... antes de terminar, el uzumaki le lanzo 6 sobres pero 4 con dos sellos en el (Una carta tiene 2 sellos) - ¿que es eso?

Ya sabia que iva a pasar , asi que me prepare y hable con los otros Kages y con los Daimyos, les conte la situacion y las firmaron con gusto

Y que pasara con Hinata , ¿no crees que quedara destrozada?- penso muy a la desesperada.

Cierto ella- Penso el Uzumaki- No me importa lo que le pase a esa zorra

ELLA TE AMA- Kakashi sin poder creerlo.

Y tanto , que se acosto con el perro sarnoso de Kiba- mas tranqulilo- Si no hay mas que hablar me retiro, hasta nunca HO-KA-GE. Llendo hacia la puerta

¡Que hicimos , que hice!, Te falle sensei , te falle señorita Kushina, lo siento.- Aguantando las lagrimas.

2 Años mas tarde

Konoha no ta tuvo facil estos años, gracias a que no tenian respaldo de ninguna aldea le fue casi imposible volver a flote,pero ahora revosava de vida y con mucha mas tranquilidad.

Kakashi sabia que si queria lo mejor para su aldea tenia que empezar a comportatse como Hokage, no queria fallarle a la aldea , ya le habia fallado a su alumno y a su sensei:

Primero ,tuvieron que encargarse de Sasuke; Kakashi ,Lee, Anko ,Tsunade y Yamato se encargaron de llevarlo a la nueva y mejorada Prision de Sangre, ahi a los combictos se les sella el Chakra para siempre y , aunque escapen tienen sellos especiales para paralizarlo hasta casi que el Uchiha llego mas muerto que vivo(Cortesia de Tsunade y Lee).

Segundo, que paso entre Hinata y Naruto; para eso llamaron a la Hyuga, ara que le contara.

-El demonio solo salia conmigo para darle celos a Sakura, eso fue lo que me dijo Kiba-Dijo con ira

-AMBUS, traigan a Inuzuka Kiba de inmediato- sentenscio Kakashi

Hinata estaba asustada por lo que dijo Kakashi, por lo menos no tardaron mucho estaba encadenado.

Kiba, mejor di la verdad, no agamos mas dificil esto- dijo con mucho aburrimiento Kakashi.

No se de que hablas, no se na...- el perro estaba sintiendo un kunai en la garganta ,cortesia de Kakashi.

No estoy de humor , dile la verdad a Hinata sobre Naruto AHORA- Activando su Sharingan- Dile que la engañaste para que dejara a Naruto.

Hinata estaba muda, todo lo que le dijo sobre el rubio , su rubio fue mentira.Y peor fue la aceptacion de Kiba , estaba furiosa ,pero no podia ni moverse, solo lloro. Luego de todo se llevaron a el Inuzuka a la carcel por un se deprimio mas cuando supo, por parte de Sakura que Naruto se fue de la aldea para no pregunto como lo supo.

-Kakashi me lo dijo, cuando le iba a preguntar porque Sasuke estaba si habia dejado una carta o algo, en la carta solo decia que estaba decespcionada de mi por inculparlo a el de todo lo que le paso a Sasuke. Que para el, Haruno Sakura estaba muerta.

Presente ,Miercoles, Mediodia

Hinata estaba entrenando , desde que supo lo que hizo Naruto, decidio entrenar par encontrarlo ser mas misiones muy largas con tal de encontrarlo. Aveces volvia casi sin chakra ,pero ella estava decidida .Esa mision autoimpiesta la estaba matando.

-Deberias descansar Onee-Chan, volviste solo hace unos dias. - Dijo preocupada Hanabi ( Ropa: The Last)

-No puedo , es necesario para encontrar a Naruto-kun.- Dijo cansada la peliazul.

-No puedes seguir asi , quieres terminar con Uzumaki-san , no ves que esto ya no es bueno, por favor.

-Lo lamento ,pero mi decicion es total, gracias a el perro perdi a una gran persona.-dijo ya mas tranquila.-Descansare hasta la noche, luego tengo otra mision . Saluda a Oto-san de mi parte.

Cuando se estaba retirando, miro el buzon para ver si habia algo ademas de cuentas, pero encontro algo que no se esperaba, mejor dicho toda la aldea no se lo esperaba.

POR PRIMERA VEZ, EN LOS PAISES ELEMENTALES

BOKU NO UZUMAKI ACADEMIA

NO SE LO PIERDA, ESTE MIERCOLES A LAS 10:00HS PM

EN EL CANAL 10

UA

…...

Sin que nadie supiera supiera como, a plena luz del dia , toda la aldea tenia ese mensaje.

Nadie se percato de la sombra que pasaba por la multitud.

Mision completada, regresando.- dijo para luego desaparecer en un callejon.

…...

Hinata estaba muda ,pero feliz , al fin tenia algo , fue corriendo para la torre el camino se encontro con Sakura e Ino .

¿Lo vieron? -mostrandole el papel

Lo se es increible, al fin sabremos algo de Naruto- dijo feliz Sakura

Solo estoy acompañando a Sakura -Dijo con simplesa Ino

Mientras tanto en la torre.

¿Qué es esto hoy? Naruto, ¿eh? - Penso el Hokage - Esto es algo que nunca me espere, jeje. Dejo el pensamiento para otro momento, la puerta se abrio de forma sorpresiva mostrando a 2 chicas en el piso y lo otra atrás de ellas.

Hokage-san / Sensei-Gritaron la peliazul y la pelirosa.

Asi que viste la carta, eh? - dijo riendose por dentro.

SI, Y LE QUIERO PEDIRLE ALGO-Volvió a gritar las dos.- QUIERO, QUE CANCELE MI MISIÓN.

¿Es para ver el programa? - pregunto divertido, asintiendo las 2. - Bueno creo que las deja, porque yo tam ... -habian desaparecido junto con ino.- Ellas no me respetan.


	2. Naruto Uzumaki, EL COMIENZO

Perdon por-el-RETRASOOO, estoy muy ocupado pero, aquí lo tengo, ganas por todo el apoyo

enserio, solo quiero avisarles que me volvere a leer el manga denuevo

Y, talvez, solo talves intente hacerla Harem, pero eso sí se decidirá luego de las pruebas de ingreso.

Bueno, no aburro mas, AL CAPITULO.

Esta es una historia basada

en Fanficion de: Kamen Rider Depredador: Monstrer Musume No Uzumaki

Bla-bla-bla (persona hablando)

"Bla-bla-bla" (persona del pasado hablando)

 _Bla-bla-bla (persona pensando)_

* * *

Capitulo 2: Sueño de un Gran Héroe

Mansion Hyuga

Era Miercoles por la noche, todas las familias estaban en sus casas, (no solo en Konoha, sino en todos los paises elementales). Solo Faltan 10 min. para el inicio de Boku No Uzumaki Academia. Los novatos estaban todos reunidos en la sala principal.

_GRACIA POR INVITARNOS HINATA-SAN- Dijo Lee de forma muuuy formal- Espero ver a Naruto-san, y ver si llama Llama de la Juventud no se encienda-mientras brillan sus ojos.

-Vamos Lee, apurate en entrar-Dijo Tenten irritada pegandole una patada -Pff, gracias Hinata-chan.

\- No hay problema - Con una gota en la cabeza - Mejor vallan a tomar asiento - Suguirio la ojiperla - Los demas y llegaron.

-Al fin llegan - Dijo Ino un poco malumorada y feliz.

-Que problematico-Dijo el genio Nara mientras gira su cabeza - Chouji, dame una de tus papas.- Pidiendo al chico de huesos gruesos.

 _En poco comienza-_ Penso Sakura mirando el reloj, al cual le faltaba solo 2 min. para la hora dicha- _Espero que este bien._

 _-_ Tanquila frentona, en Naruto de quien hablamos - Dijo Ino optimista.

-Como _lo supo? -_ extrañada la pelirosa

-Mmm él hinata-san- preguntó a Chouji- ¿Dónde esta el televisor ?.

-He perdon por eso, esta aqui- Presionando un botón del control de la tele, se habre la pared y aparece uno de 60 "- Se que no es muy grande pero que no tiene problemas de sueño resibiendo un problema de Shikamaru e ¿Ino ?

-Si ya terminaron- Suguirio Hanabi irritada- el programa ya empieza

* * *

Se ve un aparteamento, y se escucha un pequeño grito

-¡Es muy malo usar eso Kacchan! - dijo un niño rubio con unas peculiares marcas como bigotes, asustado y llorando -¡Estoy llorando, vez ...! - mientras protegia a un niño, al que lo estaban golpeando- ¡NO dejare! que continúa sin que nada nada! -Grito asustado.

* * *

-Ese es ...- dijo Sakura, Ino y Tenten sin poder creerlo

-NARUTO-KUN-grito Hinata con felicidad -Esta bien.

-Si estar bien es tener 4 años- dijo Shikamaru con aburrimiento- rubio problemático-musillo.

-¿Pero como es Naruto-san estan joven? -Con duda Lee.

-Si hacen silencio lo sabremos- secundo el Nara.

-mhmhmhm- mientras Chouji mientras comía tranquilamente.

-NO tiene sentido, deberia tener nuestra edad- grito Ino.

-Es más pequeño que yo-pensando Hanabi, con felicidad- jejeje es lindo de joven- sonriendo pervertidamente.

* * *

-Los Hombres ...- Dijo una voz.

-¡Estas solo, asi que ...! - habia 3 niños, uno gordito con alas, otro con dedos largos muy articulados, y un ultimo un pelinegro con el cabello en punta y ojos rojos, con una sonrisa- ¡NO CREAS QUE UN HEROE, BUENO PARA NADA !. haciendo exploraciones con sus manos, mientras se avalanza sobre el rubio, dando una explosión en la cara.

-... no todos los hombres son iguales al nacer.-finalizo la voz, que era de naruto- es un hecho que supe cuando tenia 4 años.

* * *

-SASUKE-grito Sakura e Ino- tambien es un niño.

-Y desde niño, tiene ese carácter-finalizo Tenten enojada- no entiendo que le vieron

-No te hagas que a ti también te guste la otra vez.

-Naruto-kun- con las manos es la boca- ¿porque le golpean? - con ganas de llorar.

-Ese traidor golpeó a Naruto-dijo con odio Hababi, sorprendiendo a todos.-No sejare que el Uchiha salga ileso, no despues de golpear ...- No pudo terminar porque le dieron un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.-Porque hiciste eso Chouji-san.

-Tranquila enana, le pedi que lo hiciera para que no tenga ninguna estupida.-responio el Nara- Gracias Chouji- dijo con una sonrisa peresosa, recibiendo un no hay porque.

_¿Porque Hanabi reacciono asi? -Pensaron todas las feminas, mientras que Hinata tenia una idea de ligera.

* * *

-Y entonces ...- Dijo el Naruto narrador-me lleve mi primer decespcion.

-¡WOOOW! -Grito el rubio -¡ESE VILLANO ES ENORME!

Se ve un hombre gigante con la cabeza de tiburón, en sus alrededores había una gran cantidad de policías y héroes reteniendo a las personas.

 **Hace muchos años.**

-Todo comenzo en la cuidad en Quing Quing, China.- empezo a narrar el Uzumaki.

* * *

¿QUE ES ESA COSA? -Grito asustada Hanabi - ESO NO ES NORMAL.

-¿Como, que, cuando? -Musillo Chouji con miedo.

-¿Saben dónde es China? Pregunto Lee al aire, pensando que eso era normal, despues de la Guerra

-Eso debe ser fuera de los paises elementales- suguirio Sakura, con la misma linea de pensamientos.

* * *

-Un dia, ¡se aviso del nacimiento de un bebe "LUMINOSO" !, entonces lo "paranormal" se manifiesta en todo el mundo ...- se tomo unos segundos- El tiempo paso ... y no se pudo explicar las causas de esos fenomenos- dijo mientra se mostró a una niña con sus manos cubiertas de hielo, un niño con la cabeza de fuego y otro niño moviendo un libro con su mente.

Muy rapidamente lo "sobrenartural" se volvio normal, y los "sueños" ... SE VOLVIERON ¡REALIDAD! - dijo Naruto mientras se mostraban las sombras de varias personas con trajes y capas.

-¡La sociedad actual esta compuesta de super hombres, y cerca del 80% de la población mundial tiene una "peculiaridad", - mientras aparecía una sombra - PERO, ¡El caos llego a todo el mundo! -La misma sombra mostraba a un hombre musculoso, una capa y con dos cabellos que desafiavan al gravedad en estas circunstancias, la profecía que cada uno deseó ... se hizo realidad.

PRESENTE

-¡LARGATEEEEEEEE! -Dijo gritando la cabeza de tiburona a un hombre de madera.

-Parece muy impresionante esa "peculiaridad", poder transformarse en un mundo-Dijo un sujeto en la multitud-¿Que pasa? - dijo otra.

-Un villano apareció, y los trenes se detubieron; si, no se cuando podre llegar a la oficina-Dijo una persona que llama al trabajo muy cansado.

-¡KYAAA! - VE POR EL KAMUI- aficionados al juego de la ONU.

-¿Quien esta peleando? - dijo un Naruto adolecente feliz, con un uniforme de instituto negro, pantalon negro y zapatillas rojas.

Con el Villano

-Utilizaste tus habilidades ...- Dijo el hombre de madera, llamado Kamui, que se puso encima de una estacion- para las cosas ilegales cuando las personas tienen que ir a un trabajo y escuelas ..- dijo Kamui gritando con enojo y realizaste un robo a plena luz del dia cauzando daños, de verdad el mal encarnecido.

* * *

-Ese "héroe" como lo llaman, se me hace conocido- dijo Hinata con duda-¿Alguno de ustedes lo conoce?

-ES YAMATO-SENSEI-Grito Sakura.

Y tenia razon para sorprenderse, su traje de Kamui era de madera pura, con una máscara que cubría solo la parte superior de su cabeza, con una marca desde la frente a los lados, ojos marrones y cara seria.

-Creia que su sensei era Kakashi-sanited con duda Chouji mientras comía otra bolsa de papas

-El fue nuestro sensei cuando Kakashi estubo hospitalizado -Respondio la pelirosa

Cuartel AMBU

Nadie podia creer que su superior y ex Jounin del equipo 7, estaba en un programa junto al héroe de la guerra.

-Ese soy yo- respodio el ex-raiz con sorpresa- soy un héroe, Naruto-san me gusta como heroe- dijo con mucha felicidad- y un traje de madera, nunca lo habia pensado, aparte me veo genial- todo el cuartel lo veia mucho mas raro

* * *

-¡Ese es "KAMUI DE MADERA"! - dijo el rubio con mucha alegría y admiracion -es un joven talento que es muy popular! - dijo al aire

-Hey niño, sabes mucho de el, no seras ... ¿un fan? -Pregunto un señor con tres cuernos, respondido con un no del rubio sorpendido

-ESTE, ES TU CASTIGO- Grito Kamui

-¡Enseñanos lo que puedes hacer, hombre de madera¡-grito el hombre de los tres cuernos

-¡AH! -Grito el rubio- es su famosa, ¡PRISIÓN PREVENTIVA ABSOLUTA ...

-DE CADENAS BLANQUECINAS! -Finalizo Kamui, creando ramas blancas al villano con tal de inmovilizarlo, pero ...

-¡CANON CANNON! - grito una mujer gigante, daldole una patada al cara de tiburon.

-... toda la multitud quedo muda y, de la nada aparecieron paparazzi.

-¡Hoy es mi primer dia! dijo la mujer, haciendo una pose ¡Me llamo Dama de la montaña! , ¡Porfavor recuerden mi nombre!

* * *

-¿TSUNADE-SAMA? -Gritaron todos en la casa.

-Como es que ella este ahi-grito Hinata un poco celosa.

-Y porque es tan gigante- dijo Tenten.

Mientra en la mansion Senju ...

-¡PORQUE SOY GIGANTE, Y PORQUE TENGO UN TRAJE AJUSTADO, ME VEO SEXY PERO ME SIENTO DESNUDA, MI TRASERO NO ES TAN GRANDE! Indignada y muy avergonzada.- Y QUE HACE ESE PAPARAZZI SACANDO FOTOS EN ESE LUGAR, MALDITO MOCOSO.

Y tenia mucha razon, la heroina era una copia casi exacta de la Senju, su cabello rubio que tenia un flequillo que se dividía a la mitad, que era cubierta por una máscara con pequeños cuernos, un traje de licor, de colores blanco, azul y negro, y unas botas violetas.

De regreso al complejo Hyuga

-Porque Naruto, Sasuke, Yamato-sensei y Tsunade-sama están en el programa Tenten muy extrañada.

-¿Y porque Naruto-kun es tan joven ?, es como en los examenes Chunin.- dijo Hinata con miedo y ¿felicidad? - jeje era muy lindo en esa edad, jejeje.-mientras todos lo veinan como una prevertida.

-Naruto-san es mio, nee-san EL ES MIO-grito Hanabi a la peliazul, sorprendiendo a todos

-QUE DIJISTE HANABI, EL ES MIO, ES MI NARUTO-KUN-grito la Hyuga mayor mientras, estaba preocupada por sus brazos.

-¿Las detenemos? -Sugirio Lee.

-Ni loco, sabes lo que pasa cuando las mujeres pelean, son las mejores-dijo Shikamaru con miedo-ni tu ni Chouji hacen nada.

-Quieren hacer silencio, porfavor-Dijo una voz, asustando a todos y deteniendo a la gente - el programa recien ha empezado, y la historia que cuentas es interesante, toda la explicación de las peculiaridades es muy interesante-concluyo la voz

-¡SHINO, DESDE CUANDO ESTAS AQUI! - gritaron Ino, Lee, Tenten, Chouji y Sakura.-Casi nos matas del susto.

-He estado desde hace mucho tiempo que ustedes llegan a la calle en la esquina

-Shino tiene razon, hacer silencio, Dios, par de fastidiosos- secundo el genio Nara.

-ellos dos son iguales-pensaron todos.

* * *

-Como el numero de fenomenos "especiales" aumento- dijo el Naruto narrador- El numero de crimenes aumento subitamente. Y cuando los cambios se hacen en las letras radicalmente restrictivas de cada "peculiaridad" ...- se detubo unos segundos- Los hombres valientes ... y personajes parecidos a los cómics, entraron en acción.

Vigilantes mantenian a los "especiales" y defiende a las perdonas de los villanos! - dijo mientras se veia a una MT. Lady posando para las camaras, y el villano era llevado por la policía, que estaba encadenado y anillado, a lo lejos se veia a un Kamui muy deprimido, que le robaron protagonismo.- Muy rapidamente, bajo el dominio de la opinion publica; El héroe, despues de conseguir específicos derechos civiles, tienen sus actividades profecionales oficialmente reconocidas, Completo Naruto con mucho respeto, pero luego ...

¡Reciba sus ganancias directamente del estado !, y ¡Son aclamados por las masas! - y MT. Lady tenia una mirada codiciosa.

* * *

-MMM, interesante- dijo Shikamaru un poco interesado- no solo se pondría los trajes ridiculos y capas vistosas, sino que tienen un permiso especial, no pueden ser vistos rompiendo las palabras, son pagados directamente (como nosotros con las misiones) - penso lo ultimo- Que problemaático.

-Y no solo eso- secundo Sakura- parece ser, que hay "héroes" como dicen ellos, como Mt. Lady, tambien hay nuevos villanos, finalizando la pelirosa, pero enserio, como es que tiene un cuerpo perfecto, y lo luse como tal, pensando lo ultimo.

-Pero ¿vieron a las personas?

-No parecen asustadas ...- secundo Tenten

-Parecian mas que nada irritadas, e imprecionadas- finalizo Chouji

-Debe ser porque, como esta normalizado, no es un gran problema- termino de argunmentar Hanabi

-¿Porque Naruto-kun esta viendo a la Tsunade-sama con ojos raros? -Penso Hinata irritada.

* * *

-Transformacion en Titan ¿eh ...? - Dijo Naruto en voz alta- Es cierto que esto es poco popular y realmente genial "individualidad", pero conciderando los daños causados a la ciudad, ¿tiene una relación baja de beneficios y limitaciones que conlleva? .No ... dependeria de lo que ella pudiese crecer al final y al cabo-todo lo que el decia lo escribio en un cuaderno que tenia el numero 13.

-¡HEY HEY! - Dijo el mismo hombre llamando a Naruto- ¡Tambien tomas apuntes! ..., ¿Tú también has pensado en comvertirte en un heroe, no? ¡Eso es bueno, continúa y haz tu mejor esfuerzo !.

-SI, DARE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO- respondió Naruto con pura felicidad.

TimeSkip

Vemos una escuela secundaria, de varios pisos y rodeada de árboles de cerezo.

-OK, TODOS ESTAN EN TERCERO- grito el profeso del salón de Naruto, sacando varios papeles- ES OTRAS PALABRAS, ES AHORA CUANDO TIENE QUE PENSAR EN SU FUTURO- mientras el maetro decia su discurso, el rubio se veia un poco deprimido, escribiendo en su cuaderno- AHORA PASARE EL DOCUMENTO DE ASPIRACIONES PARA EL FUTURO! - se detubo unos segundos- Pero oye, casi todos quieren ser héroes JA JA JA-grito lo ultimo mientras tiraba los papeles al aire.

La clase estallo de felicidad, todos los alumnos usaban sus "individualidades", algunos usaban los elementos a su favor, otros tenian poderes que modificaban sus cuerpos, pero el ojiazul solo levanto su mano, con una cara de miedo.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Todos aquí tienen buenas "individualidades"? - Volvemos a decir que el profesor está en su lugar fuera de estabilidad contra las reglas.

-¡SEÑOR, POR FAVOR NO ME MEZCLE CON ESTOS INUTILES! -Grito un adolecente de pelo negro- No quiero hacer amistad ... con estos, que tienen "individualidades" debiles, ¿Sabes? - dijo el pelinegro con cara de arrogancia y los pies sobre el pupitre. Mientras que la clase le exiguía una respuesta, de eso dijo eso- CALLENSE, PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS, ¡COMPORTENSE COMO TAL! - con una sonrisa de locura.

-Oh si, en efecto, Bakugou-san ...- respondio y pregunto el profesor- quieres ir a la "Secundaria Yuuei", ¿No? .- mientras toda la clase se asusto.

-¿Esa secundaria nacional?, se nesecita una puntuacion total de 79 para entrar este año, ¿Cierto?-dijo un alumno, pero Naruto solo cubria su cabeza con sus brazos , y veia para otro lado- Ademas, se dice que los examenes de entrada tienen un aire asesino... o ¿me equivoco?

-¡NO ME SORPRENDE QUE USTEDES, PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS, SOLO ABORTEN!- Grito Bakugou mientras saltaba ensima de su asiento-¡CONSEGUI UNA "A" EN LOS EXAMENES, YO! ,¡SOY EL QUE VA A IR A YUUEI!- hiso una pose- ¡LOS SOBREPASARE A TODOS.Y ENTONCES, ME COMVETIRE EN EL HEROE MAS RECONOCIDO DE TODOS!- Dijo mientras se reia como loco- ¡DEJARE MI NOMBRE POR SIEMPRE EN LOS RANKINGS ANUALES DE LAS PERSONAS MAS RICAS DEL MUNDO!.

-oh , ahora que hablamos de eso, es verdad que Uzumaki-san tambien desea entrar a Yuuei- dijo ek profesor al aire, y toda la clase se silencio y lo veian, Bakugou se paralizo y el rubio solo queria que la tierra lo tragase- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- toda la clase se empezo a reir de el-¿Enserio, Uzumaki ?, es Imposible para ti; ¡Alguien que solo sabe como estudiar no puede ser un Heroe!

-¡So-solo po-porque dicen eso , n-no sigunifica que sea realidad!- dijo el ojiazul asustado pero con mucho valor.

-BUENO PARA NADA- grito el pelinegro haciendo explotar su pupitre.-NI SIQUIERA TIENES UNA "INDIVIDUALIDAD" DEBIL. TU... ¡BUENO PARA NADA!.- con una cara psicopata-¿¡ASI QUE PORQUE INTENTAS ENTRAR A LA MISMA AREA QUE YO, BASURA.

-Es- espera...-El rubio estaba muerto de miedo – te equivocas, no tan rapido Kacchan.-mientras se alejaba hacia la pared- Lo-lo juro...!, Es solo.. mi objetivo desde que era niño..., y entonces... Quien no arriesga... no gana...- mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿¡QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!?- volvio a gritar- ¡DI TUS SUPLICAS!- las manos de Kacchan tenian explociones continuas, mientras la clase se sigue riendo-¿De que eres capas, como sea?- Naruto se deprimio y casi empieza a llorar.

* * *

-Maldito Uchiha, vas a pagar, no se cuando ni como pero lo haras- Dijo Hinata con cara de odio puro, apoyado por Lee, Chouji, y Tenten.

-¿Naruto-san no tiene "peculiaridad",como es eso?-dijo Hanabi indignada- Porque la vida es tan mala.-mientras se deprimia.

-El debe ser ese 20% de personas que no lo tiene-respondio Sakura – pero porque el chico llamado Bakugou es tan encreido como "el" , porque- penso muy angustiada, recordando a su ex amor

Prision de Sangue

Toda la prision estaba en el salon comun,esposados claro esta, y el emo vengador estaba en el fondo de la sala con una sonrisa arrogante- Ese inutil siempre sera inutil- toda las sala queria matarlo, y sabia que tendria que dormir con un ojo abierto.

* * *

12:02 En la misma ciudad

¡NOOOOOOOOO!-grito una mujer- ¡LADRON , DETENGANLO!- mientras una especie de baba humanoide corria por las calles, gritando "atrapenme, si pueden"

En la multitud, las personas estaban esperando , y una persona esqueletica pasaba con una bolsa de compras-El acaba de disfrutar del lio de esta mañana, ¿cierto?- dijo una persona- Alguien vendra, creo- dijo otra- hay personas que intentan reprimir su "individualidad", en todos lados.-dijeron unos amigos que pasaban por ahi, mientras el hombre esqueletico empezaba a tomar altura y muscularuta-No hay limites- dijeron unas personas

-SI LAS HAY, ¿PORQUE PREGUNTARAN ?- dijo el mismo hombre musculoso sonriendo- PORQUE ESTOY AQUI.

* * *

-¿QUIEN ES ESE , ?-grito Ino – Es tan grande como Raikage-sama.

-¿Como es que parecia un esqueleto?- pregunto Sakura, pero nadie la escuchaba , los demas estaban preparando un plan para hacer sufrir al Uchiha.

* * *

Volviendo a la escuela, ya habian terminado las clases y todos se estaban retirando, y nuestro rubio estaba con su celular leyendo las noticias-¡El incidente de eta mañana esta en la pagina principal de Yahooo! Noticias- penso mientras guardaba su libreta- deberia ir a casa y hacer mi resumen- penso muy feliz- cuando iva a guardar la ultima libreta, el pelinegro explosivo se la arrebato.

-Todavia tengo cosas que arreglar contigo, bueno para nada.- dijo Bakugou con enojo en su cara

-¿Que es eso Katsuki?-pregunto un compañero de el- "Para el futuro"¿enserio Midoriya?- dijo otro compañero.

-No les concierne, ¡Regresamelo, porfavor!- le pidio a Kacchan, pero fue tarde, elle exploto su libreta al punto de dejarla inservivle- Eso es muy cruel...- con mucho miedo y temblando. Por su lado Katsuki solo la tiro por la ventana, con cara de fastidio

-Se dice que es posible que a comienzo de año...- empezo a relatar el pelinegro- se determine el heroe que sera el mejor puntuacion.Y aun mas, ya que soy perfeccionista- comenzo a acercarse al rubio- quiero que esos que aclamen el titulo de "los que piden continuar sus estudios en Yuuei", tengan dignida- cuando se hacerco, le toco el hombro y...- por el momento ...¡olvidate de el concurso para entrar a Yuuei, pedaso de inutil!- mientras sonreia y hacia explociones con la mano que tenia en su hombro. El rubio estaba muerto de miedo ,empezo a temblar y se paralizo.-¡el en verdad no es ta cuerdo!

-Oye, por lo menos intenta responder – dijo uno de los adolecentes mientras se iva con Katsuki, respondido por el mismo- NO Puede , es tan patetico que ni siquiera en tercer año... no puede ver las cosas que tiene delante suyo. Ah me olvide- dijomistras dio media vuelta- olvide que existe un metodo que puede ser realmente efectivo si quieres convertirte en un heroe...

 **¡Si das un salto de fe desde el techo creyendo con todas tus fuerzas que tendras una individualidad... EN EL OTRO MUNDO!-** Naruto con una cara de miedo y de valentia a la vez se dio una vuelta para encararlo pero..-¿Tienes algo que decir?- dijo Katsuki mientras lo amenazo con explosiones, eliminando el valor que pudo juntar el rubio.

* * *

-El traidor fue asi desde niño, no me sorprende- dijo Tenten- como es que a ustedes le gustaba ese idiota?- Pregunto a Sakura e Ino,ellas solo respondieron que tambien le gustaba cuando eran Gennin -B-Bueno eso paso porque era muy joven pero una de ustedes estuvo desesperada toda su vida- remarco señalando a Sakura, estase hizo chiquita.

-Matare a ese traidor con mi puño suave- dijo Hanabi

-Y yo lo revivire , solo para matarlo con mi palma de vacio-Sentencio Hinata con odio impropio de ella.

-Shika, que hacemos- pregunto Chouji al perezoso, pero descubrio que se habia dormido- ¿como es que pudo dormirse con todo el alboroto?- con un goton en la cabeza

* * *

 **Idiotra..si en verdad saltas del techo...Eso significaria suicidio para mi ¿No? ¿Crees en lo de antes?-** penso el rubio mientras recogia el cuaderno de un estanque -Esto no es por enojo, estupido, es por mis apuntes de lectura- dijo el rubio con mucha frustracion- **tontos...tontos...**

Pasado

"¡MAMA! La computadora"-dijo un naruto joven de 4 años, como loco mientras sostenia una figura de accion.

-"¿¡Otra vez!?"-dijo la madre de el niño con una sonrisa nerviosa, la madre de cabellera peliroja, vestia una remera blanca, pantalones azules y un delantal blanco.-En serio, me pides que observe muchas veces lo que has conseguido tu solo al incrementar las visitas a miles.-pero el niño solo seguia moviendose como loco-" De solo verlo me da escalofrios."

"ESTO ES... UN VIDEO VIEJO...- Dijo el naruto narrador- DE UN HEROE HACIENDO SU DEBUT" - dijo mientras ,se veia un derrumbe de un edificio , personas llorando, y el mismo hombre musculoso de antes.

 _¿Vste eso?- dijo el hombre de la camara-¡El ya ha salvado a 100 personas!, ¡Y solo le tomo mas de 10 minutos!, enserio es un Heroe._

"JUSTO DESPUES DE QUE LLEGARA EL DESASTRE"-volvio a relatar-EL REIA RUIDOSAMENTE.

-" _HA_ _HA HA HA_ "-dijo el hombre- _¡YA NO TIENE DE QUE PREOCUPARSE! ¿PORQUE_ , _LO PREGUNTAS_?-acoto miestras cargaba a una mujer herida- _PORQUE ESTOY AQUI_.- con una sonrisa que en ningun momento se fue.

* * *

-Que gran heroe, y que efectivo- dijo Sakura con respeto-100 personas, en 10 minutos , con todo la velocidad podria hacer eso.

-QUE GRAN HEROE- Grito Lee- PUEDO SENTIR SUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD CON MUCHA FUERZA- dijo mientras extendia su puño.

-Tranquilizate Lee, no grites- Dijo Tenten.

-El es el heroe de Naruto-kun, debe ser genial- penso hinata

-Je je je, es muy lindo de joven- la mente de Hanabi estaba por los aires, mientras reia de forma pervertida.

-Creo que la estamos perdiendo- Dijo Ino extrañada y asustada,como todos.

-HA NA BI- dijo tetricamente su hermana- ¿Que estas pensando?- mientras la perseguia.

-SILENCIO- Dijo muy irritado Shikamru que se desperto(ahora ,enserio, ahora)-Vine a ver como esta mi amigo, pero solo escucho como ustedes pelean, que fastidio.

Mientras que en la Mansion Senju

-COMO ES QUE KUSHINA ESTA VIVA- Dijo conmocionada Tsunade

-Ella no deberia estar – Secundo Shisune

-Es igual, practicamentre igual-sin poder creerlo

* * *

-Que geniaaaaaal, si consigo una individualidad, quiero una que sea asi- dijo mientras su madre se retirava.

Dia despues, hospital

-Eso jamas pasara, mejor rindete-dijo el doctor a Naruto, que lo dejo tieso

-¡Caray...!¿En verdad hay algo malo con el ?- dijo la madre angustiada- Otros chicos del pre-escolar poseen todas las manifestgaciones de sus habilidades. Pero mi hijo es el unico que no las presenta aun.

-Disculpe por interrumpirla , madam,¿Pero es usted de la cuarta generacion, no?- pregunto con tranquilidad- quiero hablar en terminos de "individualidad".

-Si...-dijo con una mano allado de la cara y la otra en el aire-Solo puedo atraer objetos pequeños, y mi marido puede escupit fuego- mientras todo , Naruto seguia paralizado.

-Normalmente- comento el doctor- a los 4 años ya deberian haberse manifestado...- dijo mientras señalaba una radiografia- alguno de los dones de sus padres o de ambos; Antes, cuando se descubrieron las "peculiaridades", se hicieron estudios e investigaciones,y llegaron a una confirmacion- dijo señalando la radiografia , especificamente el dedo pequeño del pie-Lo que hacian era chequear si una persona tiene o no articlaciones aquí, y si en el cuerpo humano hay algo que no se usa, entiende que no lo necesita- cuando sacaba otra radiografia donde no tenia el dedo- asi se cocluyo que ellos estaban mas " EVOLUCIONADOS".-finalizando la explicacion.

-Naruto tiene ambas articulaciones.- cuando veia al pequeño rubio , que seguia sin moverse- Es algo raro de ver en esta epoca, pero su hijo no posee NINGUNA "peculiaridad".

De regreso al hogar de los Uzumaki, vemos a el niño viendo el mismo video de antes , una y otra vez- Sea cual sea el problema- comento- el los salva a todos con una sonrisa...-mientras su madre estaba cerca de el- ES UN HEROE MUY GENIAL- dijo llorando ,temblando,mientras señalaba el video-YO..¿PODRIA SE UN HEROE COMO EL?.-Su madre se aserco corriendo con mucha angustia

-PERDONAME NARUTO, PEDONAME...!- dijo mientras lloraba y consolaba asu hijo. _-No mama... no es eso lo que yo queria escuchar en esos momentos._

* * *

Mansion Senju

Tsunade estaba llorando , recordando que le dijo lo mismo cuando su carrera shinobi acabo, la misma cara- L _o lamento Naruto pero tu sistema de chakra esta destrozado, es irreparabre-_ Perdon Naruto, perdon enserio,- mientras era consolada po shizune- hice todo lo que pude ,pero nada ,como puedo ser la mejor Ninja Medico del mundo si no puedo ayudar a quien tengo como hijo.

* * *

Presente

Vemos a un rubio muy decaido que pasaba por un pequeño puente - _En ese momento me decidi,¿no?-_ penso mientras levantaba la cabeza con enojo- ¡ _Es verdad!, ¡No a dejar que nadie mediga que puedo o no hacer, voy a mirar para arriba y a seguir adelante!-_ sin que se de cuenta el mismo sujeto humnoide de antes, aparecio por detras del rubio .

-Una piel para camuflarme tipo M..- dijo cuando empezo a absorber al rubio al caul no le dio tiempo ni de gritar.- No te preocuuupes, solo voy a tomar tu cuerpo, solo va a doler unos... 45 segundos, mas o menos- todo mientras el rubio lloraba de desesperacion y forcejeaba-Eres mi HeRoE, ¡NO PUEDES AGARRARME ,MI CUERPO ES LIQUIDO PURO!.

-¡ _NO PUEDO RESPIRAR ,ME VOY A DESMAYAR!-_ Penso desesperado y se le caia su libreta , con un curioso dibujo.-¡ _VOY A MORIR!, ¿ASI VA A SER MI MUERTE?, ¡AYUDA PORFAVOR, AYUDAAA!¡._

* * *

-¿PORQUE NADIE LO AYUDA A NARUTO-KUN?-Grito al borde del colapso la peliazul,sostenida por la pelirosa y su hermana

-Donde hay un heroe cuando se necesita, DONDE ,si hay tantos!- casi sin habla Ino

-¿Porque siempre el , porque ...- Tenten casi muda y con lagrimas.

Todos los hombres , estaban mudos, su compañero, su AMIGO estaba a punto de morir y no podian hacer nada.

- _MALDITA SEA, EL SUFRIENDO Y YO AQUI SIN HACER NADA-_ penso el peresoso con frustracion.

Todos estaban peor que nunca, pero se escucho un grito...

 **¡NO TE PREOCUPES JOVEN!-** y los amigos del rubio vieron al hombre musculoso salir de las alcantarillas

* * *

¡PORQUE , YO ESTOY AQUI!-su cara no se podia ver en la oscuridad pero si su sonrisa, el villano y el niño temblaron con solo escucharlo, cuando este solo preparaba su puño-¡TEXAAAAAS SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!- y golpeo el aire, con solo su puño pero sin que se viera su rostro, solo para uno solo...

- _¡Como , solo con su puño, hizo una corriente a precion!-_ el villano que se separo de Naruto, estaba en pedazos, con desesperado y con miedo puro.

- _¡ES …ALL... MIGHT!-_ penso al verlo , con mucho asombro, tanto que se desmayo.

-¡Hey, hey , hey!- dijo el hombre mientras golpeaba repetidas veces al rubio para despertarlo, sin que su sonrisa deapareciera,-¡Despierta!.

-Ha, he que paso,...-dijo el rubio solo para callarce.

-¡Menos mal que estes bien!-dijo All Might- recibiendo un grito del rubio- ¡QUEE MAAAAL, DISCULPA!, He terminado involucrandote en mi combate contra ese villano, HA HA HA,- dijo el hombre ,de cabellera blanca ,vestido solo con una remera blanca y pantalones marrones, mientras se tomaba su frente- ¡no suele pasarme estas cosas pero...HA HA , como no conosco estos lugares , me he perdido! HA HA,- dijo todo sin dejar de sonreir y mostrando una botella,- ¡PERO GRACIAS A TU AYUDA, LOGRE CAPTURARLO SIN PROBLEMAS!.

* * *

-¡COMO ES QUE HIZO ESO, DE UN SOLO GOLPE!-Gritaron todas las feminas

-ESE HOMBRE, CIENTO SU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDER CON FUERZA -grito Lee con sus ojos en llamas.

-Pero como lo hizo, no tiene sentido,- dijeron el genio Nara y el Aburame, con un dolor de cabeza.

-Salvo a Naruto-kun, gracias, gracias.- dijo mientras llorando de forma comica Hinata, consolada por su hermana que no dijo nada ,por extraño que pareciese.

-Pero la fuerza que tiene ese hombre, es descomunal- dijo para si la pelirosa muy sorprendida- me gustaria see como el, su fuerza y su poder- todo eso con estrellas en sus ojos

-Parece que Naruto-san esta un poco,mucho encariñado con el-dijo la castaña amante de las armas, con una gota , viendo la imagen de el rubio sonrojado y feliz.

* * *

-¡ _ES ALL MIGHT!, EL VERDADERO ALL MIGHT, EN PERSONA , FRENTE A MI-_ penso casi en excitacion.-Es verdad , t-tengo q—que pedirle un autografo-dijo desesperado buscando su cuaderno-HA ,ahi esta...- solo para abrirlo y... -¡HAAAA YA LO FIRMO!, ¡GRACIAS GRACIAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, ¡ES UNA RELIQUIA PARA MI, PARA MI FAMILIA!- dijo gritando mientras hacia reverencias a la velocidad de la luz, reciviendo un OK del heroe.

-Bueno me retiro, tengo que entregar a este villano a la policia, nos vemos luego ,joven – mientras guardaba al villano en sus bolsillos.

-¿HE?-Dijo Naruto - ¿Ya te -? no ,todavia...-queria hablar pero fue callado por All Might.

-Los profecionales vivimos luchando, si no es contra los villanos , es contra el tiempo- dijo el heroe poniendose en cuclillas- _¡Espera!, Todavia... -_ pendo el joven- _quiero preguntarte_ algo...-mientras tenia una cara de desesperacion -Bueno joven, espero que de aquí en adelante... Sigas apoyandomeeeeeeeeee- dando un salto casi a la velocidad de la luz, pero no se dio cuenta que...

-QUE HACES , NO,NO,NO- gritando (con su sonria) porque Naruto estaba agarrado a su pierna- SUELTAME, TE PASASTE CON ESTO, JOVEN

-S-si si me suel..to , morire- grito el rubio muerto de miedo, reciviendo un ¡bueno punto! de All Might.- Hay ¡HAY VARIAS COSAS QUE QUIERO PREGUNTARTE!- con su boca abierta como una serpiente.

-Ok Ok, ya entendi, pero cierra tus ojos y boca, que te comeras todos los insectos- finalizo el heroe, solo para que unos segundos despues escupiera un poco de sangre- _SHIIIIT!_

* * *

 _PAUSA PUBLICITARIA_

-Y eso lo confirma- dijo Tenten- el adora a ese All Might.

-Pero agarrarse a su pierna, eso si es peligroso- dijo digustada y enojada el duo de chijonas.

Mientras todos hablaban y charlaban, el vago Nara estaba usando su cabeza a un 100%- _ese hombre es absurdamente fuerte, tanto como Tsunade-sama, pero hay algo que no me cierra,¿como es que golpeo solo con el viento a algo liquido?,y porque escupio en sangre, ¿esta herido? Pero no tiene ningun golpe vicible, mmm que problemático.-_ con su cara de aburrimiento.Y no era el unico, la joven Hyuga creia reconoces a ese heroe, pero no recordaba a nadie tan musculoso, pero lo sentia.

-¿Que pasa Onee-chan,Shikamaru?- pregunto Hinata mientras traia aperitios- los veo muy serios- para ser respondida por un No es nada de ambos.

Mansion Senju

Se estaba llevando una escena de lo mas curiosa, Shizune estaba sonrojada y con ojos de corazon, mientras que la Senju estaba hablando con el Raikage por telefono.

-Si, lo se , el es genial, y de un solo golpe Y SOLO AL AIRE-gritando como una adolecente-quiero tener un duelo con el para ver quien es mas fuerte-le respondio al Raikage- mm no, no creo que puedas ganarle, solo miralo- dijo como colegiala- shhhhhhh, callate que sigue.

* * *

Vemos unos edificios , mientras la cama se acerca al suelo- ¡MIERDA!, ese imbecil, si no fuera por el... yo!- dijo la misma baba mientras abria sus ojos y se veian a unos jovenes.

-¿Pero no son amigos de la infancia?- pregunto unos de ellos que estaba fumando

-Es cierto, hoy te pasate- respondio otro

-Ese inutil no tiene porque meterse en mi camino- dijo Katsuki, con cara de aburrimiento mientras pateaba una botella- los tipicos idiotas como el nunca crecen,y se la pasan soñando...-mientras hacia explociones -MIRA DE SOLO PENSARLO ME ENOJA.-asustando mucho a sus esbirros, y dando media vuelta-¡Y YA TE DIJE QUE PARES DE FUMAR, SI TE LLEGAN A DECUBRIR ME VAS A QUEMAR A MI!-apagando sus manos, y sus compañeros estaban mas asustados.

-Mi-mi-mira detras- dijeron los dos temblando.

-UNA PIEL PARA CAMUFLARME- dijo la baba a punto de atrapar a el joven explosivo- Y CON UNA PECULIARIDAD EXCELENTE.

En la terraza de otro edificio

-Se veia llegar a el heroe y a Naruto-Que susto..- dijo el rubio muerto de miedo

-¡Maldicion!- exclamo el heroe- a lo mejor puedes pedirle a alguien del edificio que te baje, ¡Yo no tengo tiempo para eso, me tengo que ir!- recibiendo un ESPERA-NO PUEDO ESPERAR...

-Aunque no tenga una peculiaridad...- dijo Naruto gritando-¿PUEDO COMVERTIRME EN UN HEROE?-mientras All Might solo estaba escuchando-Aunque sea un simple humano sin peculiaridad, ¿Podria llegar a ser alguien como tu?.- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos .

-Joven, tu no tienes...-no pudo terminar la frase , porque escupio sangre-¡UHNO!, HOLY SHIT, NO AHORA NO...- mientras a su alrededo se llenava de vapor.

-Todo este tiepo...por ser el unico sin poderes,bueno... pueden ser por otras cosas- todo dicho mientras miraba para abajo y jugaba con sus dedos-pero todos se burlaban de mi, no se si sera esa la razon, pero si se que salvar a las personas es super- mientras el vapor cubre completamente a All Might- ¡SALVARLOS A TODOS CON UNA SONRISA QUE NO CONOCE EL MIEDO!- dijo mientras levantana la cabeza-YO TANBIEN QUIERO SER UNA HEROE GENIAL COMO...- se quedo mudo cuando vio a un hombre esqueletico donde estaba All Might-WAAAAAOOOOOOOO?!¿QUE DONDE ESTA ALL MIGHT?, ¿ERES UN IMPOSTOR?.

* * *

-SE HIZO PEQUEÑO-grito toda Konoha

-Se me hace hace conocido , no se de donde pero me parece conosido-Dijo Hinata-Se que lo he visto.

-Y no eres la unica-Secundo la pelirosa-mmmmmm

-NO IMPORTA QUIEN SEA , SU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE COMO MIL SOLES-dijo Lee mientras hacia ejersicio con solo un dedo-Debo entrenar si quiero ser como el.

Mientras con Tsunade

-¿COMO ES QUE SE VOLVIO TAN DEBIL,?-grito la ex-Hokage, mientras Shizune lloraba como como bebe, repitiendo una y otra vez _¿Porque el mundo es tan cruel? -_ PERO, se me hace muy conocido, demasiado, hasta diria que se parece ahhhh... - espero unos segundo- NO NO NO NO NO , NO PUEDE SER EL ,NO.

* * *

-Soy el verdadero All Might- dijo el "heroe" mientras escupia sangre,-¿Recuerdas a las personas que meten el estomago para sacar musculos?¡Bueno es parecido!

-NO LO EEEESSSS- volvio a gritar el rubio impactado, el iva a seguir pero...

-Una sonrisa sin miedo, ¿eh?-comento el heroe- soy lo que ves, joven...espero que no lo digas por las redes.- recibiendo un ¡No puede ser!, mientras se levantaba la remera- **Hace 5 años recibi esta herida peleando con un enemigo.** \- La herida era , un golpe cerca del corazon,estaba hundido, con varias cicatrices a su alrededo; Naruto aparto la vista por el miedo- **Tengo dañada la mitad de mi apartato respiratorio... y perdi mi estomago por completo despues de varias operaciones...y sus consecuencias.-** espero unos segundos- **El tiempo que puedo ser heroe en un dia se limita a aproximadamente tres horas.**

* * *

 **-** S-S-S-S.-Sakura y Tsunade estaban igual, no podian nombrar al personaje, pero sabian quien era.

-Que pasa frentona, parece que viste un fantasma.- le dijo la rubia, un poco asustada, nunca la habia visto asi.

-E-E-Es que el se parece , ah-ah- no podia articular, y Tsunade no estama mejor.

Mansion Senju

-NO NO NO NO, PRIMERO KUSHINA Y LUEGO EL, NO NO NO- a la ultima Senju casi le agarra un ataque de no ser por Shizune.

-Tsunade-sama ,tranquilicese-le imploro la pelinegra- pero no entiendo, quien es el

 **VISTA COMPARTIDA**

-ES, ES , ES- dicho por las dos – JIRAIYAAA- gritaron las dos a todo pulmon.

- _El sensei de Naruto-kun_ \- Penso Hinata

-Pero como es eso posible,-dijeron al unisono las feminas- el no murio, en una pelea contra Pain?

-S-SI, pero no se como esta vivo- dijo Sakura, mientras que Tsunade...

-Gracias, gracias Naruto-kun, gracias, te debo todo- dijo mientras lloraba de felicidad.

* * *

-¿CINCO AÑOS?-dijo Naruto mientras estaba perplejo, no podria creer que el mejor heroe de todos los tiempos sea asi- ¿Fue durante la pelea contra Toxic Chainsaw?- esa era su conclusion, pero All Might no lo oia.

-IGUAL, no voy a dejar que algo asi me tire hacia abajo- dijo mientras apretaba su puño-Esa pelea no se hizo publica, yo mismo pedi que no la difundieran- dijo de forma desanimada- Salvar a las personas con una sonrisa, es "Mi Simbolo de Paz"... **NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE QUE SUCUMBA ANTE EL MAL!-** Dijo mientras veia al joven-¿Sabes porque sonrio?,Por la presion que siento como heroe.A eso y al miedo que nace en mi interior, con esa sonrisa lo engaño.- Lo proximo que dijo le quedo grabado a Naruto a fuego-

 **LOS HEROES SIEMPRE ARRIESGAMOS NUESTRAS VIDAS. QUE PUEDAS CONERTIRTE EN UN HEROE SIN UNA PECULIARIDAD LO VEO IMPOSIBLE. -** el rubio solo pudo quedarse quieto , con cara de derrota total- Si quieres salvar a las personas, tambien puedes convertirte en policia, los suelen molestar con que "Solo recolectan villanos" pero, es un trabajo honorable tambien- el heroe se despedia,levantadose y llendo hacia las escaleras.-...No esta mal soñar- mientras habria la puerta- Pero tambien tienes que ver la realidad, joven.- mientras el rubio estaba quieto ,sudando, solo...

* * *

-YA TERMINO- Grito Ino,Tenten,Sakura y ¿Shikamaru?

Mientras se escuchaba un llanto,"snif", "snif"

-¿Que pasa Onee-san?-pregunto preocupada la joven Hyuga- Ella ha estado asi desde que empezo a hablar All Might.

-Porque, todo es mi culpa, si no fuera de tan idiota, el no estaria asi como cuando lloraba en el regazo de su hermana Perdon perdon perdon perdon. Por favor, perdon perdon perdon por los pequeños golpes con sus manos, detenida por Sakura, Tenten, e Ino , con un abrazo lleno de amargura.

Shino, Lee y Chouji, solo podian sentirse impotentes, ver a sus amigos tristes, todos ellos.

Mientras en la mansión

Tsunade no estaba mejor, su "hijo", es el que ha sufrido toda su vida, su héroe, que para el colmo es su "amigo", y destruye todos sus sueños, porque, porque, solo tenias que ser como siempre, porque Tienes que ser asi con el, el te quiere, porque.-dijo derrotada, llorando, consolada por Shizune.

Esta es una noche amarga para todas las aldeas, el día que un joven perdía todo lo que tenia, por segunda vez.

Hasta la proxima. PLUS ULTRA.


	3. Nace un nuevo heroe

Hola, primero que nada , gracias por el apoyo, me gusta mucho que lo esperen y que lo lean

Otra cosa, se que les gusta sacar concluciones asi que me gustaria saber que piensan

Se que tarde lo increible, pero surguieron COSAS, me gustaria saber que creen que paso, no importa que tan raro suene.

Espero que se entienda un poco ,jeje

* * *

BUENO AL CAPITULO

* * *

Esta es una historia basada en el Fanficion de

Kamen Rider Predator :Monster Musume No Uzumaki.

Bla-bla-bla: (Persona hablando)

 _Bla-bla-bla_ : (Persona pensando)

" _Bla-bla-bla":_ Narrador

Capitulo 3:Sueño de Un Gran Heroe( parte 2)

Konohagakure no sato

"Esta no fue una semana facil para nadie en Konoha, se sentia un aura de pesar y de tristesa, como en los momentos de la 4ta Guerra Ninja, y todo sucedió despues de el estreno de la nueva serie: BOKU NO UZUMAKI ACADEMIA, la cual era protagonizada por el Heroe Naruto Uzumaki.

Luego de ver como fue su vida (en el programa), muchos niños lloraron pero, lo que puso a la aldea en un estado de tumba fue, las palabras de el Heroe "ALL MIGHT": _No esta mal soñar ,Pero tambien tienes que ver la realidad,_ que era literalmente, NO PUEDES SER UN HEROE. Eso afecto mucho a toda la aldea y aldeas,pero la que mas sufrio fue...

* * *

Mansion Hyuga, Domingo, Medianoche

-¿Naruto-kun?, eres tu?-dijo una Hinata en medio de la noche oscura,viendo al rubio por la espalda, esta empezo a correr y gritar su nombre, hasta que lo atrampa- Naruto-kun, enserio eres tu , lo siento, lo siento, enserio- mientras lloraba, pero no respondia.

-No te preocupes- dijo mientras este se daba vuelta,- estoy siempre para ti,pero...-en lo que termina, crea un pequeño rasengan- TU NO ESTAS PARA MI NUNCA-dandole en el estomago, lanzandola hasta una pared cercana-no estuviste nunca- mientras este se trasformaba en un niño- nadie esta conmigo... ni All Might, ni tu ,ni nadie- mientras este caminaba, alejandose de Hinata, llorando, mientras esta recuperaba la conciencia, solo ve oscuridad .

-Perdoname, Naruto-kun- dijo solo para quedar inconciente.

Mundo real

-Perdoname, perdoname, perdoname- repetia una peliazul dormida y llorando, que era acompañada por Sakura, que se habia quedado toda la semana en su hogar.

-Hinata, Hinata, despierta- gritaba mientras la sujetaba de sus hombros para moverla- enserio,esto se esta volviendo dificil- cansada y muy triste por el estado de su amiga.

Esto empezo justo despues de el programa, la peliazul empezo a llorar , echandoce la culpa de todo, de el auto-exilio del rubio, de toda las cosas malas de su vida , de el programa, simplemente estaba rota. No tenia a su rubio y eso la ponia peor, a tal punto de estar encerrada en su habitacion desde ese dia.

Sakura al ver el estado de esta, decidio cuidarla, no queria que intentara algo estupido,la pelirosa sabia por experiencia lo que era perder a alguien y culparse por eso. Con la ayuda de su hermana, pudieron hacerla salir pero, ni estaba en condiciones de estar afuera, ni de hacer misiones ;Pero era mejor que nada. Pero en sus sueño era otra historia, no dormia, y si lo hacia tenia fue hasta el martes siguiente.

Mansion Senju

Si bien Tsunade estaba como Hinata , podia sobre llevar la situacion, pero no significa que no le doliera, ver a su Hijastro le dolia pero sabia que era solo un programa y al enterarce de el estado de la Hyuga , decidio ayudar lo mas que pueda. Eso nos lleva aquí.

Torre Hokage

-Lo siento, pero es imposible- dijo un muy cansado Hokage a su alumna,sin mirarla, ya era la sexta vez en la semana ,Y SOLO VAN 3 DIAS.

-¿PORQUE, QUE NO VE COMO ESTA HINATA?-dijo gritando y golpeando el escritorio- NO PUEDE HACER NADA , ESTA DESTRUIDA, PORQUE NO QUIERE HACER NADA ,PORQUE?-grito/imploro a su sensei la pelirosa .

-No es la unica que esta triste por Naruto- Respondio Kakashi levantando la mirada solo para verlo llorando-¿Crees que ver a Naruto otra vez no me duele?-Le pregunto a su alumna pero no recivio respuesta- verlo otra vez intentar su sueño y verlo caer, que nadie crea en el-dijo al aire -YO PERMITI QUE TODO ESTO PASARA, QUE SASUKE LO ATACARA CON MI TECNICA, QUE EL NO TUVIERA NADA, QUE EL ABANDONARA LA ALDEA, POR DIOS, EL ES HIJO DE MI SENSEI Y LO TRATE COMO UNA BASURA,Y TODO ESO FUE MI CULPA- Grito el Hokage mientras su alumna solo veia el suelo- TRATE DE HACER TODO PORQUE EL VOLVIERA, TRATE DE REMENDARME CON LA MINIMA ESPERANZA DE QUE EL VOLVIERA, Y QUE RECIVI A CAMBIO, SOLO MAS ODIO Y DOLOR-grito con todas sus fuerzas y solo lloraba, como su alumna-Se que me meresco esto y mas, pero Hinata como toda la aldea se merecen el dolor que sienten, porque "Aquellos que no cumplen las reglas son llamados escoria..."

-"...pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria"-sentencio la pelirosa con un llanto y dolor, sabiendo que el no podria hacer mas que ella, y el ya habia intentado todo- Perdon por las molestias Hokage-sama, me retiro.

-Una ultima cosa Sakura-dijo el el peliplateado- aveces el dolor es mas llevadero con tus seres queridos, solo es cuestion de esperar.-solo levanto su cabeza una ves que la puerta se abrio y volvio a cerrar-Perdon sensei, perdon Obito, perdon Rin, los defraude.

Miercoles

-Creen que sea correcto ver el programa?-pregunto/comento Tenten a sus amigas, ya que estaban todas reunidas en la residencia Hyuga,por invitacion de Hanabi -¿Y mas que ella lo vea?-le dijo al oido a la pelirosa, mientras veian a una Hinata totalmente decaida, pero esta seria una noche de chicas-Espero que esto pueda ayudarla-deseando lo mejor la experta en armas.

-Lo hara, no dudes-dijo Ino asustando a las dos chicas-Yo se que hacer en estas situaciones y tengo algo de confianza en el capitulo de hoy- Se notava que la rubia tenia un optimismo increible, pero no era contagiada hacia Hinata que no decia nada.

-Espero que tengas razon Ino-cerda, esta fue una semana dificil para muchos-Respondio su amiga.

-No es que no quiera escucharlas (Que no quiero)-Dijo en su mente la Hyuga menor,-pero el programa ya empezara.

* * *

Empieza el capitulo justo donde termino el anterior, vemos a un All Migth que bajaba por las escaleras en su formas "esqueletica".

-"Espero que el niño este bien, pero primero tengo que entregar esto a la policia"- pensaba el heroe N°1 , mientras tocaba sus bolsillos en busca de el villano enserrado en la botella, solo para darse cuenta que no estaba- " como, se que lo tenia por aqui"- pero sus pensaientos se detubieron cuando escucho una explosion en la lejania- No me digas que...- antes de terinar la frase empezo a correr al sitio.

La zona de la explosion era un caos, edificios en llamas, escombros de edificios y muchas personsas heridas, todo culpa de el villano que ataco a Naruto hace unas horas, y tenia a otra presa, Katsuki.

* * *

-Esa cosa pudo controlar al Uchiha sin mucho esfuerzo-dijo Hanabi un poco feliz de ver a el traidor en esa pocision

-Y sobre todo, controlo su peculiaridad, por eso todo el desastre- respondio Tenten , reciviendo un acentimiento de Ino, mientras intentaba levantarle un poco el animo a su amiga de ojos perlados, sin ningun resultado.

-Solo espero que ella se recupere- fue el pensamiento general.

* * *

-"No voy a dejar...que ese barro de segunda me tragueee"-decia el chico explosivo mientras controlaban su cuerpo

-¡QUE INCREIBLE PODER!,¡QUE BUENA PRESA!-decia el villano mientras creaba explociones para alejar a los heroes-¡CON ESTE DON Y EL DE ESTE CHICO, ME PODRE VENGAR DE EL!- Dijo recordando a All Migth, Creando una gran explocion para asustar a todos, pero...

-QUE GENIAAL,¡¿SERA OTRO DE ESOS VILLANOS INMENSOS!?-Dijo uno de los espectadores, mientras otros alentavan a los heroes, pero estos tenian dificultades...

-¡Se me dificulta pasar por calles muy angostas!- dijo Mt. Lady, mientras la fotografiaban.

-¡Las explosiones y el fuego son mi punto debil!-decia un Kamui mientras cargaba a 3 personas y se notaba su cansancio- ¡aunque no me guste la idea, ¡esta ves se lo dejo a otro!.

-¡Gracias, pero no gracias!-decia un heroe que controlaba el agua , con traje de bombero y una mascara para humo-¡Estoy demaciado ocupado reteniendo el fuego!,¿Como va todo por alli?-grito el heroe.

-ES TAN PEGAJOSO QUE ES MUY DIFICIL ATRAPARLO-grito un heroe,que tenia una proteccion de en sus brazos y cabeza que asemejaba a una proteccion de carretera-¡Incluso tiene a un chico con un buen don...- con cierta felicidad-que tintenta liberarse,¡ES COMO UN CAMPO MINADO!,ES IMPOS- no pudeo terminar ya que el villano ataco a la multitud con las explosiones- ¡NO HAY MANERA, NO PÓDEMOS HACER NADA!- sentencio con enojo.

-No nos queda otra que espérar a un heroe con una peculiaridad adecuada- dijo otro hero en la lejania salvando a unas personas.

-¡Miemtras tanto encarguemonos de los daños!- dijo el heroe bombero-¡Pronto llegara alguien!- mientras uasba su peculiaridad en los edificios.

-¡MALDITA SEAAA, SI SOLO TUBIERA EL PODER PÁRA DERROTARLO!-era el pensamiento de todos lo heroes.

* * *

-COMO ES QUE NO PUEDEN HACER NADA,HAY UNA "victima" EN TODO LA PELEA- grito Tenten con mucha indignacion

-Y no solo es Tenten-chan sique tienen que esperar a que llegue alguien especifico- dijo la Pelirosa viendo todo el problema que habia y ,Nadie hacia nada.

-Y miren quien aparece a escena- dijo muuy sarcastica la hija menor de los Hyuga, mientras señalaba a All Might.

* * *

-En que momento, fue quee...- dijo el peliblanco, tratando de recordar,(y haciendolo) en que momento fue que dejo libre al villano- ¡Estaba tan preocupado pór que se me acabara el tiempo, que no me di cuenta...!-Dijo mientras se hagarraba la herida-¡Termine metiendo la pata despues de haberme encontrado con un fan!- refiriendoce a Naruto- ¡Que patetico! ¡QUE PATETICOO!.

Ha una 1 manzanda del ataque del villano

Se podia ver a una rubio demasiado deprimido, hasta se le podia ver su fantasmita salir de su boca.

-" **No esta mal soñar"-** recordaba las palabras de su heroe- " **Pero tambien tienes que empezar a ver la realidad** "- todo esto pasaba mientras veia el cuaderno quemado por Kacchan

-Es verdad, solo soy un chico de secundaria que no puede ver la realidad- dijo para si mismo,comenzando a lagrimear-¡Es hora de que piense seriamente en mi futuro!-no pudiendo (ni intentando)parar de llagrimear- Me lo dijo hasta el mejor de heroes,¡YA basta!, no llores ya sabiaque esta era tu realidad- Dijo mientras se iva hacercado a la zona de desastre, sin darse cuenta-Por eso mismo hacia todo lo posible, "PARA NO VERLA, PARA NO ENFRENTARLA"- penso mientras veia, con cara de derrota el disturbio que creo el villano.

* * *

-Perdoname Naruto-kun, lo siento ,no quiero queestes asi- se repetia una y mil veces la ojiperla, mientras se abrazaba a si misma y era consolada por Sakura

-Porque le hacen esto a Naruto,PORQUE-grito muy indignada la maestra de armas, sintiendose identificada.

En cierta parte de la aldea

Un joven con espandex verde, simplemente esta en silencio, no podia decir nada , pero se sentia horrible,siendo el unico que dudo de si mismo de su propia llama de la juventud-Je, parece que Naruto-san si sabe como tratar los temas delicados- todo mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

Volviendo con las chicas

-¿Porque Naruto?, solo trata de ser como antes , porfavor -Resaba para si misma su EX-compañera de equipo

-Entiendo porque esta asi, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal-dijo la Yamanaka apretando su puño hacia su pecho-se que no fui muy amiga de el pero...me cuesta velro asi.

* * *

-" _Otra vez.."-Narro el rubio- "Vine a ver luchar a los es un habito que...Ya no me sirve de nada"-mientras se deprimia la voz_

 _-_ Es el lugar de la explosion _...-_ Dijo sin ganas hasta que vio al villano-¡ _ES EL MISMO DE ANTEES_!-Penso con miedo en su cara-¡¿ _SE HABA ESCAPADO DE ALL MIGHT?!,¿SE LE HABRA CAIDO..?-A_ hi fue cuando recordo cuando se agarro a la pierna de el heroe, ese fue el momento que dejo libre al villano-...no, no, Es mi culpa, es mi culpa- dijo mientras se tapaba la boca con sus manos-¡ _Esto es mi culpa!-_ No puedo seguir culpandose cuando escucho a la gente diciendo que habia tomado un rehen, y muchos otros preguntaban por All Might

-¡ _Por mi culpa ,no puede hacer nada en este momento, nadie puede hacer nada ahora,¡No queda de otra que esperar a alguien con una peculiaridad apropiada!-_ penso con mucho dolor,rogando por un poco de tiempo-¡Solo aguanta un poco!, _¡Te pido perdon, lo siento , enserio lo siento!-_ penso mientras el villano se desprendia de el rehen, solo para volver a tomar posesion de el, que tenia una cabellera negra- _Ya llegara alguien asi que agu...-_ No pudo penar mas al ver a Kaachan,en esa situacion, por su culpa, y en ese momento...

* * *

Nadie en el resinto Hyuga decia nada, ya que estaban todos asombrados de ver(otra vez) al heroe de la guerra otra vez entre la espada y la pared, culpandose por todo lo sucedido, y ese llanto insesante de la Hyuga peliazul y sus amigos, hasta que...

Sucedio.

* * *

Naruto saliera corriendo contra el villano, ni los heroes, ni el mismisimo All Might se esperaron eso, solo gritaron-¡IDIOTAAA , NO VAYAS, REGRESAAA!- pero ya estaba muy alejado y sin que se diera cuenta , se le cayo su cuaderno

-ESE IDIOTAAA- Grito el villano viendo al rubio correr hacia el

-¡¿DEKU?!- Grito el pelinegro explosivo, no podia creer que el, el unico sin peculiaridad, fuera a rescatarlo.

* * *

-¡NOO, NARUTO NO VAYAS -grito Hinata desde el fondo de su alma, no queria que le pasara nada, no mas- DETENTE, REGRESA REGRESA.

-ESE IDIOTA, NO PUEDES HACER NADA, REGRESAA-grito con mucha impotencia la pelirosa y su amiga.

-No quiero ver- dijo Tenten con sus manos en su boca.

-...-Hanabi no estaba mejor que su hermana, no podia ni gritar, estaba asustada por el rubio, que alguien como el ...

Mansion Senju

-NO HIJO,NO VAYAS, NO QUIERO PERDERTE- Grito Tsunade de rodillas frente al televisor, siendo abrazada por Shizune- DEJAME IR SHIZUNE, EL ESTA EN PELIGRO-pero ella no se moveria, aunque le doliera.

* * *

 _-¿POR QUE SALI CORRIENDO?-_ penso el rubio sin detener su paso , pero estaba muerto de miedo- _¿QUE ESTOY HACIENDO? ¡¿PORQUE?!-_ Ni siquiera paro un segundo cuando el villano se fue acercando

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-grito el villano, mientras Kacchan se sentia impotente.

-UGH... _¡¿Que hago?!,¡¿Que se supone que deberia hacer en un momento asi?!-_ hasta que recordo su cuaderno-¡LA PAGINA 25!

 **PAGINA 25**

 **Kamui Wood**

 **-Carcel preventiva blanquesina**

 **Ataca con enredaderas al oponente, directamente en la cara , para que retroceda y haci poder contenerlo**

 **¡ES ESENCIAL, MINIMIZAR LOS DAÑOS DEL ENEMIGO!**

Justo cunado recordo la pagina, Naruto lanzo su mochila contra la cara del villano-¡TOMAA!- justo para entrar en su cuepo y salvar a Kacchan, rasgando el cuerpo de el villano.

-¡QUE MIERDA HACES AQUI!-Grito furioso y ¿asustado? el pelinegro.

-¡ NO PUDE EVITARLO !,¡NO SE PORQUE ,SOLO SE MOVIERON SOLOS MIS PIES!-Pero mentalmente recordaba sus razones, sus metas, sus sueños , SU SUEÑO, en ese momento...- **ES QUE TENIAS CARA DE QUE NESECITABAS AYUDA-** mietras lo decia, su demostraba miedo, salian lagrimas de sus ojos, pero sin importar eso, sonreia.

En ese momento, entre la multitud, el heroe peliblanco quedo perplejo, como alguien sin peculiaridad superaba a cualquiera de los heroes en ese momento- _Que patetico...-_ penso mientras su cuerpo se trasformaba-¡ _QUE PATETICO...!-_

-¡YA FALTA POCO PARA QUE ME HAGA CON SU CUERPO...!-Grito el villano-¡ **NO ME MOLESTES**!- Dijo para sacar su mano e intentar darle un golpe del cual no saldria vivo. Al ver eso , los heroes salieron en su rescate- _¡Va a morir por nada...!,¡ES UN SUICIDIO!-_ pensaron al ver que no llegarian en su rescate.

* * *

-No quiero ver-dijeron las kunoichis, ver a su amigo romperse, y verlo morir, no poder hacer nada, las carcomia por desde el televisor...

* * *

- **HACE UNOS MINUTOS TE DI UN SERMON...-** Dijo una voz agarrando el brazo de el pelinegro y de Naruto-¡ **DE ALGO QUE NI YO ESTABA PONIENDO EN PRACTICA!-** Grito el heroe N°1,ALL MIGHT, en su forma musculosa mientras salia vapor de su cuerpo- **¡LOS PROFECIONALES SIEMPRE ARRIESGAMOS NUESTRAS VIDAAS!-** Todo mientras escupia una gran cantidad de sangre, y preparaba su puño derecho-¡ **DETROOOOOOID** **SMAAAAAAAASHHH!** \- Y con un solo movimiento, dio un golpe contra la creatura, que desaparecio en ese momento, creando una gran tornado de la cual todos tubieron que cubrirse.

Nadie podia decir nada, nadie creia que pudo derrotarlo de un solo golpe, hasta que...-¿Llueve..?- dijeron algunos espectadores- I-i-increible... solo con la presion del aire, c-creo un tornado- dijo otro incredulo.

- **CAMBIO EL CLIMA CON UN SOLO GOLPE-** las personas gritaban por la emocion- **ES INCREIBLE,** ¡ **ESE ES EL PODER DE ALL MIGHT!-** Todos gritabas, festejavan, algunos incluso lloraban, pero el heroe solo veia a alguien...

* * *

-El...-Dijo Sakura en su incrdulidad

-Es...-Secundo su amiga rubia

-INCREIBLEEE-Gritaron Tenteny Hanabi.

-Gracias, gracias-se repetia Hinata llorando, pero de felicidad, su amado estaba a salvo

* * *

-El es increible, de un solo golpe, el ,el...-decia la pelirosa sin aire, estaba extaciada-Ni Tsunade-sama puede hacer eso.

-Y sin una pisca de duda, el es un heroe...-dijo la Hyuga menor con brillo en sus ojos.

-No un heroe, EL MEJOR HEROE-corrijio la joven de cabello maron, con ojos en corazon.

Mansion Senju

-Ese maldito bastardo, para acarme un susto de ese nivel , si que es un bastardo-dijo Tsunade mientras bebia su segunda botella de sake- _Gracias por salvarlo, gracias_ -penso mientras salia una lagrima de su ojo derecho- y para superarme, con uno solo de sus golpes- dijo con sus mejillas rojas- _y con sus musculos, no me molestaria tomar sake con el._

-No puedo creer que Jiraiya-sama fuera asi de fuerte- dijo su aprendiz con una vos de felicidad- se nota porque es un Sanin, incluso es mas fuerte que tu Tsunade-sama.

-NADIE ES MAS FUERTE QUE YOO-grito abentando su botella hacia la pelinegra.

* * *

Luego de eso, los heroes juntaron los pedasos de "barro" del villano, que estaba por todo el lugar, y se lo entregaron a la policia sin problemas. Algunos de los heroes me reprochaban por mi actuar, gritando cosas como"NO TENIAS PORQUE ARRIESGARTE CORRIENDO HACIA EL PELIGRO", mientras que otros , alagaban a Katsuki por su actuar, diciendo que seria un gran heroe en su futuro, algunos otros diciendo que les encantaria enseñarles, pero el no los veia , solo guardaba silencio.

- _No pude disculparme con All Might, seguro que debe estar con los periodistas_ \- dijo un Naruto totalmente deprimido- _Cuando llegue a casa, se lo dire por su pagina web._

* * *

 _¿_ Que es pagina web?-se preguntaron las Kunoichis en su ingenuidad.

* * *

- **DEKU...-** Grito Katsuki detras de el, mirando al suelo- **YO..¡NUNCA PEDI QUE ME AYUDARAS!,¡¿EH?!-** dijo esto con una cara de odio digna de un villano- **¡YO HABRIA PODIDO SOLO!¿ENTIENDES?,¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ALGUIEN COMO TU, SIN PECULIARIDAD, ME SUBESTIME!,¿CREES QUE TE DEVO ALGO, OLVIDADO ?-** Cuando dijo eso se empezo a dar vuelta- **¡NERD DE MIERDAA!-y** despues de decir eso, se alejo por un callejon.

 _-¿A eso se le dice ser arrogante?_ -penso Naruto con un goton en su nuca, pero luego sonrio, con tristesa- _Es como dijo Kaachan,tampoco es como si fuera un gran logro, no cambien nada pero...me alegro-_ mientras agachaba la cabeza y se daba vuelta hacia su hogar- _Ahora si puedo pensar en un futuro que me sea posible._

 _-_ _ **¡YA ESTOY AQUI!-**_ Grito All Might saliendo desde un callejon con sus brazos haciendo una curiosa pose de correr( DAB) dandole un susto al joven.

-¡¿ALL MIGHT?!¿QUE HACES AQUI...? Hasta hace un segundo estabas rodeado de periodistas...

-¡ **HA HA HA HA!-** rio con su iconica sonrisa- **¡Fue muy facil escapar de ellos!, ¿TE PREGUNTAS PORQUE...?-** Todo eso mientras hacia poses con sus brazos-¡ **PORQUE SOY ALL MIG...** -Antes de terminar su frase, se transformo en su forma esqueletica mientras escupia cantidades inhumanas de sangre, y en eso su fan grita como niña.

* * *

-Para ser el heroe N°1, no deja de ser un idiota- comento Hanabi, siendo secundada por todas ls chicas.

-Y ese "Kacchan" si que es engreido, para ser tan bebe- dijo la florista tapandose la boca para aguantar la risa- si que se parece al 100% a Sasuke.

-EL NO ES ASI-grito la pelichicle, para que sus amigas les respondieran con un¿enserio?-B-bueno, no tanto.

Pero lo que mas imprecionaba , era que Hinata no estaba llorando, sino que estaba totalmente seria viendo el capitulo, como si esperara algo.-¿Hinata?¿Hinaataa?- pregunto la amante de las armas a la Hyuga, pero sin recibir respuesta-¿Se habra secado?Digo ya no llora pero no dice nada.

Pero en la mente de la peliazul pasaban miles de pensamientos, de como empezo su añor por el rubio, su proteccion ante Pain, los recuerdos de la Guerra, y su beso a la luz de la luna, hasta su posterior ruptura, hasta que dijo algo casi inaudible-...des.

* * *

El heroe, una vez recuperado dijo-Joven, vine a agradecerte, a correguirme y a proponer una idea- a lo que el aludido no pudo responder- Si tu no hubieras estado ahi, si no me hubieras contado la historia de tu vida... HABRIA SIDO ALGUIEN QUE NO APLICA LO QUE PREDICA,¡Gracias!- termino con una pequeña reverencia.

-N-NO-No tienes que decir eso , estuve mal-dijo con una cara pura de desanimo-Hice que tu trabajo sea mas dificil, fui impulsivo... para alguien que no tiene don- justo cuando el bajaba la cabeza, el heroe grito...

-¡A ESO ME REFERIA!-Grito a la ves que el rubio levanto la vista- ¡JUSTAMENTE PORQUE , DE TODOS LOS QUE ESTABAN ALLI... FUISTE TU, UNA PERSONA TIMIDA Y SIN DON...! **¡QUIEN ME HIZO REACCIONAR!-** espero unos segundo para ver la reaccion del joven, que tenia sus manos apretando su pecho-Siempre hay una frase..., ¡En todas las anecdotas de los heroes!- Naruto esaba tembando y de sus ojos empezaban a salir lagrimas-¡ **ACTUE ANTES DE PENSAR¡** era lo que decian.

 _-¿Porque.., porque recorde las palabras de mi madre?_ -Penso mientras recordaba...-¡ _Perdoname Naruto, perdoname..!-_ ya en ese momento, el estaba de rodillas en el suelo a llanto puro.

-TU,TU TAMBIEN TUVISTE ESA ACTITUD¿NO?- Le grito el heroe- si...- respondio al heroe- _No mama,no queria que me dijeras eso, en ese momento yo queria que dijeras que..._

 _-_ _ **TU TE COMVERTIRAS EN UN GRAN HEROE.-**_ fue el pensamiento de Naruto y las palabras de el heroe, que resono en todo el lugar, en un atardecer simplemente hermoso.

- _En ese momento...-_ Hablo el narrador- _mi sueño, se hizo realidad.-_ dijo con tranquilidad- _Ha me olvide de decirlo antes pero..._

 _ **Esta es la historia de como me comverti,**_

 _ **en el mejor heroe de todos.**_

* * *

ENDING

(Les recomiendo escucharlo en su version en español, es muy buena, asi empieza

Este mundo es lo mejor,LO MEJOR

Y lo defendere

Con mi pasion y mi valor

Se los demostrareeee

UUUH OH OH.)

* * *

Todos , desde Ame a Konoha, desde el desierto de Suna hasta las montañas de Kumo, nadie , nadie podia dejar de llorar, ese fue un final que nadie esperaba.

En la reunion de chicas, nadie paraba de llorar, unas por el final dramatico(Ino,Tenten),otras por verce reflejadas en ese momento (Sakura), pero, solo una , lo hacia por un verdadero sentimiento de amor, por saber que su amado estaba, feliz- " _Tu sabes que eres un heroe, el mejor, MI HEROE"-_ penso para si misma la peliazul.

Esa fue la primera vez que, desde el exilio del Heroe, que toda la aldea estubo unida, en lagrimas y llantos, pero unida, deseandole lo mejor al que les dio,en su momento, espreanza.

* * *

BUENO , ESO FUE TOOODOOO, ME TARDE LO SIENTOOOOOOO, PERO CREO QUE YA SABEMOS COMO SIGUEN LAS COSAS,¿O NO?. BUENO NO IMPORTA AHORA.

BUENO LES DESEO UUN BUEN DIA , BYE BYE.


End file.
